


White Hot Room

by UniqueChimera



Series: MXTX Fusion AUs [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Drabble, M/M, No Beta, WILD pronouns, look idk, marrying 2 soap operas, no editing, should I tag the phoenix force????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueChimera/pseuds/UniqueChimera
Summary: The euphoria of birth sings in your tail feathers.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Series: MXTX Fusion AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059608
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	White Hot Room

**Author's Note:**

> will rewrite maybe????? idk  
> I just loved the idea of phoenix WWX  
> title is from this cosmic headspace thing in x-men  
> pls lmk if the pronouns make sense

You are Wei Wuxian and Mo Xuanyu and Quentin Quire and Rachel Summers. You are fire and lightning and the stagnant hush that bleeds into dawn. You are the Phoenix, genesis in its awful beauty.

“Wei Ying.”

The flutter of your wings bathes the multiverse in cosmic fire. In your wake civilizations die and are reborn.

“Wei Ying!”

There is something about that voice, one plaintive cry among trillions. It is no matter; you flap your wings again. The euphoria of birth sings in your tail feathers.

“Wei Ying, please.”

You feel warmth, wetness. Some part of you is being squeezed into a mortal form. It is stifling. “Wei Ying, you promised.”

This body’s eyes open. Against the vibrancy of galaxies gestating, its vision defines dullness. The being holding the body brings it flush to its chest, hooks its chin into the body’s shoulder.

“You came back,” the being says. It muffles sobs into the crook of this body’s neck.

The part of you that has sunk into the crannies between its cells rubs the other being’s back. “I’m here, Lan Zhan,” it whispers, nuzzling into the being’s hair.


End file.
